1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for holding a pool filter and, more particularly, to an apparatus for holding a pool filter during cleaning procedures.
2. Prior Art
Filtration is the physical process of removing dirt particles and solids to prevent impeding the disinfection process and to promote clarity in pool waters. Filtration, capable of removing some bacteria, is not a disinfection process. Disinfection is the chemical process of killing disease-causing bacteria and other types of microorganisms by maintaining a uniformly dispersed residual of some chemical, usually chlorine, in pool waters. The removal of bacteria by filtration is not considered particularly beneficial. The primary purpose of filtration is to remove all foreign particles which would otherwise increase the disinfectant demand of the water, thus lowering chlorine residuals and weakening the killing power of the chemicals that have been added to sterilize the water. Many alternatives are open to designers and builders to accomplish particle removal through filtration.
As the soil removal process takes place in the filter, the dirt accumulation increases resistance to flow and eventually reduces the flow below the specified amount. At that point, the filter must be cleaned. Professionals recommend cleaning the filter when the pump output pressure rises 8-10 PSI above the initial or new cartridge starting pressure. Conversely, when the filter is cleaned and returned to service, resistance to flow is at its minimum and flow is at its maximum. Thus, it can be seen that the swimming pool pump output varies over the filter life of the cartridge.
In order to clean a filter cartridge, it is typically recommended to first remove it from the filter housing, and to then rinse it with a garden hose to remove loose debris. To remove calcium or mineral buildup, the cartridge is soaked in a separate solution of one part muriatic acid to twenty parts water until the bubbling stops. The element is thoroughly rinsed before putting it back in the filter housing. All oils and cleaning solutions must be removed from the cartridge before soaking it in the acid solution, otherwise the acid reactions with the residue will permanently clog the filter material. As is obvious, there are a lot of opportunities for the individual performing the cleaning task to become contaminated themselves with the cleaning chemicals since the filter is being manually manipulated.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus for holding a pool filter during cleaning procedures in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a filter holding apparatus that is practical, durable in design, and convenient and easy to use. Such an apparatus is lightweight and can be broken down into a compact unit for easy carrying and storage. The apparatus advantageously allows a user to quickly and easily rinse a filter without the need to manually manipulate it. The pool filter holding apparatus appeals to residential owners of pools as well as to public pool owners and maintenance supervisors.